Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Cayster
Summary: What if the gang played “Seven Minutes in Heaven” instead of “I Never” during the Crash Into You episode? Mainly LP, but hints at NH and BM. [Oneshot]


"Seven Minutes in Heaven" by Cayster, a.k.a. Caley

Summary: What if the gang played "Seven Minutes in Heaven" instead of "I Never" during the Crash Into You episode? Mainly LP, but hints of NH and BM. One-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "One Tree Hill" or its lovely characters.

Author's notes: Hey everyone! Um, this is something I wrote a while ago when I was thinking about the I Never game, except I thought the game should've been spicier and more centered around Leyton. What can I say? LP is the shiznit. I'm definitely not wowed by this fic, but I just wanted to put it up because I really want a boost in LP fiction all over the net. So yeah—I hope you like it and if you don't, that's cool.

Tension had been looming in the rowdy atmosphere of the party. Lucas didn't know why he showed up even though he claimed it was to show Nathan that he wasn't afraid of him, and a small part of him just wanted to see what Nathan's life was like—even though he got a glimpse of that everyday at school. But it wasn't the money Lucas ever envied, although that had crossed his mind from time to time over the years… it was Nathan's broody, angsty, misunderstood girlfriend Peyton Sawyer.

Everywhere he seemed to go throughout the beach house, she was there. It wasn't like she was following him or he was following her, it just happened. She always seemed to smile a soft, flirty, awkward smile from across the room at him. So it was no surprise that they would meet in the kitchen either near the keg.

Oh the keg! Since at least everyone at the party had at least two cups of cheap beer by now and in some cases much more, many of the students at the party were ready for some fun. And that's where Brooke Davis would oblige them all with her lovely tricks to get the party started if it hadn't already, and if it did—the lengths she would go to get its attention on her.

"Alright," she said quite loudly to get everyone's attention in the kitchen to be on her. "I have a little game that we can play to spice this place up a little bit." Brooke looked around at everyone in the kitchen; she had a mischievous twinkle in her eye telling them all that it was about to get crazy.

Quickly, Lucas snuck a glance over at Peyton as he came closer to the counter where many of his excited peers were standing.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Bevin cried out giddily looking all around the kitchen to see who was with her. Everyone seemed to hold a unanimous decision that that was a little too juvenile and stupid.

Brooke by now looked a little pissed off, "Bevin, shut up! Do we look like we're in fifth grade?" She started to play subconsciously with the hem of her shirt. "I was thinking more along the lines of seven minutes in heaven."

Judging by the way everyone was looking at each other, they all agreed that this game was going to be extremely worthwhile. Lucas, on the other hand, didn't really feel like humiliating himself or the girl that he would be locked in a dark closet with… But there was always a chance of being paired with Peyton, Lucas calculated quickly as he casually took a sip of his beer and stealing another glance of Peyton. She looked as if this wasn't what she had in mind of a 'waste fest', but she looked like she was going to participate if everyone else was going to as well. Right at that moment she glanced over at him and did that smile again. Lucas felt like a complete idiot for letting her catch him staring at her, but he smiled at her in return anyway.

"Good," Brooke said as she smiled and picked up a random bowl off of the counter. "It'll be a random luck of the draw just to make sure none of the couples here tonight will be with their current boyfriends and girlfriends."

At that point some of the couples around the room looked a little agitated by this remark. They obviously didn't want their boyfriends or girlfriends making out or doing who knows what in that closet with anyone other than themselves. But at the same time, some actually looked really intrigued by the idea.

Smiling at her cleverness, Brooke picked up a pen and handed it to the nearest girl, who happened to be Peyton. "Okay, now only the girls will write their names down and put it into the bowl and then the boys will be able to pick out the paper they so choose without looking." The pen went around the room quickly and the small pieces paper made a small paper mountain in the bowl. Everyone nervously looked around the room at the possibilities of who they could be paired with. Lucas did the exact same thing and even though there were very many beautiful girls in the kitchen, he only wanted Peyton. And to Lucas' shock, his best friend Haley was in there as well and so happened to be the last girl to write her name down on a piece of paper and threw it halfheartedly into the bowl.

The air seemed even tenser than it had been at the beginning of the party. Lucas felt Nathan stare at him piercingly. Luke knew that Nathan seemed put-off at the chance of Lucas being able to kiss his girlfriend, but then his stare shifted away finally.

Setting the bowl down on the counter, Brooke looked all around the room again and smiled mischievously. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Tim shouted out jubilantly. It was no wonder he would; he never got the chance to be locked in a small space with a girl before, so he would definitely jump at the opportunity.

He eagerly stuffed his hand into the bowl and acted cocky once he pulled out the one piece of paper he finally chose. Brooke took the paper from him and slowly unwrinkled the paper trying to add anticipation. It seemed as if all of the girls in the room were holding their breaths because none of them wanted to be paired with Tim.

"Bevin," Brooke announced finally while giggling. Everyone else started to join in as well once they saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Okay," Brooke continued as she pointed to the closet in the adjacent room, "get in there, kids."

Their seven minutes seemed to have gone by quickly and so did those who followed. Finally the paper mountain in the room seemed to have shrunk into a small hill by the time it was Nathan's turn.

Holding the bowl in front of Nathan, Brooke smiled seductively up at him. Nathan smirked at her and then looked over at Peyton as if trying to say 'I'm hoping I get you'. Peyton just raised a disbelieving eyebrow up at him and drank from her cup again, never looking over at him again.

He finally picked a piece of paper out and handed it to Brooke. "Thank you," she simply said as she set the bowl down and looked down at the name on it. She looked up baffled, "Who the hell is Haley?"

Haley, who Lucas had totally forgotten about since the beginning of the game, nervously slid into Brooke's view. "Tutorgirl!" Brooke exclaimed in wonder.

People throughout the kitchen and living room were beginning to catcall and whistle, like they always did when someone was coupled.

Lucas looked over to see Nathan's reaction and to his great surprise, Nathan had a content grin on his face. Haley seemed surprised at Nathan's happy attitude by drawing her and then looked over at Peyton to see how she was taking this revelation. Peyton seemed okay with the match, like she didn't really give a rat's ass what Nathan was doing or with whom.

"Ugh, okay." Brooke rambled as she finally remembered to narrate what was to happen next, but Nathan beat her to it. He gently took Haley's hand in his and led her over to the closet, opened it, and closed it behind them.

"Seven minutes, you two!" Brooke finally shouted as if they were already over the time limit. Many people crowded around the door to listen to what was happening in there, but to their dismay nothing but silence was ringing.

Lucas didn't really enjoy the fact that Nathan was even in a five foot proximity with Haley, but what could he do? Haley was a big girl and it wasn't like she didn't know how to kick a guy's ass—she used to beat Luke up all of the time. When Nathan and Haley's time was over, both of them came out of there as if they were little fifth graders who were dared to kiss—both were beaming and blushing.

Brooke walked over to his direction and all of a sudden Lucas felt extremely nervous and fearful. "Hey cutie," Brooke said in a flirty manner and placed the bowl right in front of him.

"Hey Brooke," he said blandly as he slowly reached into the bowl. He looked over at Peyton to see if she was looking and to his nerves' dismay, she was, but when she saw him looking she immediately looked in another direction. Soon Lucas pulled out the paper he finally chose and handed it sullenly over to Brooke, who winked at him when he did so.

Brooke looked especially perky, "Alright, the girl who will be locked up for seven minutes with this hottie here," she smiled over at Lucas again, "will be…" again, Brooke looked astonished, "Peyton."

A huge uproar of cheers and laughter erupted. It was no secret that Nathan despised Lucas and the thought of Lucas being able to make-out or do more with Nathan's girlfriend was the hottest thing that had happened tonight. Plus, people already knew that Lucas and Peyton had a thing for one another, even if they would never admit it—which made the idea even juicier.

Lucas never dreamed that he would literally get paired with Peyton. Yes, he knew it was a possibility but it actually happening was slim to none. He nervously dug his hands into his pockets and looked shyly over at her. Peyton seemed to have the same nervous air about her, which kind of gave Lucas a small confidence booster.

Jake gave Lucas a playful little shove, "Get in there, man!"

Lucas smiled slightly and walked over there slowly and stopped in front of the door to wait for Peyton, who came a second later. Being the gentleman that he was, Lucas let Peyton walk in there first and shut the door behind himself as he plunged into the darkness.

"Ow," Peyton hissed as Lucas accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" He whispered anxiously. "I didn't know you were right there."

"Lucas," Peyton said softly.

Lucas nervously wrenched his hands to keep them from shaking. "Ugh, yeah?"

"Shut up," she whispered heatedly as she crashed her lips onto his and aggressively shoved him against the door creating a loud thud.

Regaining his bearings, Lucas kissed her back was just as much as passion Peyton was exuberating. He turned her around quickly so that she was against the door now. Lucas cradled her face tenderly and deepened the kiss.

Lucas had wanted this for so long and obviously Peyton had too. But to him it wasn't all about the physical… he had fallen for the tortured artist that he was kissing now. He didn't know when or how long ago it had happened, but it was just there and he believed it.

Breaking from the kiss leisurely, Lucas continued to cradle Peyton's face. From the soft glow of light emitted through the crack between the floor and the door, he could see Peyton looked a little confused.

He was just about to say that this was much more to him that a little game when Peyton cut him off, "Shh, don't ruin it."

Lucas pulled her into another kiss, her golden curls tickled his nose when he did so. He placed his hands on her waist as she gently grabbed the back of his neck with one of her hands. Lucas shivered slightly by her electrifying touch.

"Three minutes!" Brooke's loud voice rang high on the other side of the door.

Hearing this update caused Lucas's heart to plummet slightly—he only had three more minutes with Peyton before it was back to reality. Reality that would have Peyton with Nathan and Lucas off to the side…. They wouldn't be in "heaven" anymore after that.

Urgency and passion started to mix between them instantaneously. Lucas softly leaned Peyton against the adjacent wall and closed any remaining space between them. They were so close to each other that Lucas was able to feel Peyton's heart racing just like his was. The feeling exhilarated him—knowing that she was experiencing so many bottled up emotions like he was kind of made him feel weak in the knees.

Lucas nuzzled Peyton's neck and began to lace it with kisses. She dug her fingers in his jagged hair; her ragged breathing caused Lucas to smile to cockily to himself.

"Lucas," Peyton whispered quietly.

He looked up at her in a loving manner seeing for the first time passion, wonder, and earnestness in her eyes. It was as if she was looking at her first masterpiece, one that she was actually taken pleasantly aback by.

She brought him into an affectionate kiss slowly. Unlike their others before, this one was more genuine and fulfilling. Neither of them felt the need to speed it up or pull away from it hastily… it was just so right. The perfect kiss. He felt her hand softly against his chest, directly over his racing heart.

All of a sudden light overwhelmed the darkness that they were so accustomed to and reality hit. People started whistling and shouting at seeing both of them caught making out—they had been the first couple to not come out either before the time limit was over or when someone shouted that their seven minutes was up.

Blinded by the light and a little disoriented by it, Lucas and Peyton broke from their kiss and squinted determinedly into the brightness.

Feeling ruined, Lucas looked over at Peyton. They both knew that they would have to go back to the way it was before this little game began. Heartbroken and shaken, Lucas stepped back a little so that Peyton could get by him. It took a second for her to register that that was her cue to leave. Lucas looked at the space that she once stood in and shook his head. Why did were they doing this to each other? Just because of popularity or freaking security? Lucas was fed up with social standards now. She was already out of the closet when Lucas gained enough courage to finally do what he wanted without using a stupid game to do.

"Peyton," he called earnestly as he followed her out.

She turned around probably expecting him to tell her something because when he dove in and kissed her, Lucas could definitely tell that she didn't expect it. Again, cheering commenced when people saw this.

"That's enough, guys," Brooke said as she stepped up. "The game's over—you only get seven minutes."

Ignoring Brooke, Lucas pulled back slightly and looked fervently into Peyton's eyes as if trying to tell her something. Trying to catch his breath that had been taken from the lengthy, invigorating act, he finally pleaded, "Tell me what I would have to do for you to be with me?"

The honest vulnerability was absolutely heart rendering. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath at witnessing the scene. Peyton seemed confused and utterly at a lost.

"Nothing," she finally whispered with a radiant smile dancing across her lips. "You don't have to do a thing."

Lucas smiled brightly and gave her a soft kiss. "Good, because I was about to serenade you and my singing voice isn't as pretty as you."

Many of the girls around the room "awed" and most of the guys jeered about how Lucas was making them look bad.

Suddenly, awkwardness came over the two because they finally noticed they were being watched. "Um," Lucas said looking around the room, "we're gonna ," he pointed the door, "go."

Peyton grabbed his hand quickly and started to lead them out of the beach house, Lucas staggering slightly to keep up with her pace. People seemed at a loss and bewildered now. They must've been stunned at seeing the two leaving together and how both of them didn't care about Nathan's presence. Actually, Nathan seemed a little odd as well because he was so rapped up with talking animatedly to Haley that he didn't even notice his half-brother and girlfriend's exit.

Brooke was seething. "What the hell just happened here!" She set the bowl down on the counter and slumped into the closest chair. Bevin picked up the bowl and smiled happily, "Well, which guy hasn't gone yet?"

"I haven't," Mouth said raising his hand half-heartedly.

"Lips?" Brooke asked quizzically; half not believing this night's surrealness.

"Mouth," Mouth corrected weakly.

Bevin walked over to Mouth and held the bowl before him politely. Mouth picked out one of the few pieces of paper left now in the bowl and handed it to Bevin. "Thanks," Bevin enthusiastically as she took the paper. She quickly opened it up and started to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Brooke asked reluctantly and she leaned her head against her hand.

Bevin continued to laugh outrageously. "Brooke—it's you!"

Brooke looked at Mouth in disbelief, but then smirked as if she had a new pet project before her. "Okay," she said in a way that caused Mouth to gulp out of nervousness. She walked over and dragged a dazed Mouth along to the closet and pulled him inside after her. When the door closed, almost immediately everyone heard a surprised Brooke giggle, "Wow, Mouth you sure know how kiss!"

Laughing erupted throughout the two rooms, people high-fiving their neighbors, and people chatting about how this had been an exceptionally eventful little party—all because of seven minutes in heaven.

The End.

Author's Notes: Alright, that's it folks! Yeah. Thanks for taking the time to read it and everything. Please tell me what you thought; I really love knowing what people think of my stories even if it's something about what I need to work on or change. Thanks again!


End file.
